


Inktober 2018 (Writing Pens Have Ink Too)

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bikers, College Student AU, DAR universe, Dark, Demonic rubber chickens, Double Penetration, Drabbles, Dragons, Emotional Manipulation, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Historical AU, Hybrids, I like to tag even mentions of violence as graphic just to be safe, ITAV universe, Implied Mpreg, Inktober, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Murder, Smut, TVOD universe, That is all, Vampires, Wedding, Werewolf AU, Witch AU, Witchcraft, all universes from my stories not anything official, and chapter 26 finally took us to explicit, baby!Junmyeon, baby!jungkook, baby!kyungsoo, based off the 52 hertz whale, beach au, chanyeol in a skirt, chapter 16 is really dark, chapter 21 is dark too, death mention, don't come for me i thought it was cute, don't read if you don't like dark shit, kind of, kinda sad, like chapter 16 is REALLY dark, mental illness in chapter 24, merman, merman au, more smut in 29, more tags to be added as they come, rubber chickens, soft, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the Inktober prompts for this year! Will list the prompt, pairing, and rating/warnings for each drabble in the chapter titles!





	1. Poisonous - Jihoon/Seungcheol - Mature (minor character death)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Poisonous
> 
> so this whole thing started off dark...bc poison DUH. But this was fun to write and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompts can be found on [Inktober.com](https://inktober.com)

Jihoon knew it was coming. He said too much, didn't hold his tongue like everyone else who had any sort of ill will against the emperor. Everyone else kept their heads down and their tongues still so they could keep their hearts beating. Jihoon just couldn't. He had too much too say and not enough sense to stop himself from saying it.

He spoke out on the unreasonable taxes, on the fact that people were going missing for minor crimes or because they rubbed the emperor the wrong way. Jihoon made himself known by standing up during the emperor's speech about why it was his right as ruler to take the prettiest people in the land for his own and calling the emperor an inflated rat carcass. He was small enough to weave through the crowd and out of danger, but the emperor remembered his face.

Jihoon was a safe for a time. He was a nobody and he'd only ever made real, tangible waves once. He hid with Seungcheol's help; he stayed in the cottage near the sea that Seungcheol always talked about moving to one day. And he was, for the most part, safe.

And then one day Seungcheol went missing. When Seungcheol's family, high-ranking, wealthy people, asked where their son was, the emperor said it was his right to take the pretty people as his own.

Jihoon remembers throwing his shoe at the emperor and hissing that he wasn't worth the dirt on the bottom of Seungcheol's boot. He remembers the uproar that started from one person being brave enough to stand up to the emperor. The empire is in chaos now, rebellions popping up no matter how hard the emperor's army tries to stop them. And it all started because of him.

He knew this was coming.

Jihoon stares across the pretty wooden table at the emperor. He looks back to where Seungcheol is standing near the door with a serving platter and two glasses of wine. Seungcheol keeps his eyes trained to floor. Jihoon's hands curl into fists on his thighs and he glares at the emperor.

"Lee Jihoon, was it," the man asks. He's so pompous, so sure of himself. Jihoon _hates_ him. "Well, Jihoon, you've caused quite a bit of trouble for me."

"And you took my boy- my best friend. I don't think I've even began to repay you for that."

The emperor's face morphs into a snarl and Jihoon smiles back. Seungcheol taught him that sometimes postiivity in the face of anger can be more poisonous than revenge. Jihoon wants to see if that's true. "Your parents should've taught you respect, boy."

"They probably would've, if your stupid fucking wars hadn't killed them."

"It was necessary to achieve my goals. Not that you'd know what those are." Jihoon smiles inwardly, a true, pure smile. He knows what goals are, he knows what they are and how to achieve them better than emperor ever will. "I'd hoped we could reach some sort of agreement. Maybe form a partnership. You have a way with the crowd, you know. I would've loved to have that sort of natural talent at my disposal bu-"

"Everything has to be at your disposal, doesn't it? You would pluck a pretty flower, knowing that it will, just so no one else can see the beauty."

Jihoon watches as the emperor takes a deep breath and then snaps his fingers. Seungcheol walks forward with the serving platter and sets it in front of him. " _But_ I realized that you were too set in your hatred of me to see the light. I hate that we shall never see eye-to-eye, but let us drink and hopefully part as neutral acquaintances. See? I'm not unreasonable."

Jihoon takes the wine glass without hesitation and drinks two gulping mouthfuls. The emperor giggles, excited, and takes two of his own. The emperor watches him with a gleam in his eye, but it fades as minutes pass and Jihoon takes another drink. And nothing happens.

Not to Jihoon at least.

Seungcheol told him once that positivity in the face of anger can be more poisonous than revenge. Seungcheol told him something else too, and the blood that beings to dribble from the emperor's mouth makes him inclined to agree. It seems that arrogance and blind belief in your own authority is the most poisonous thing of all, when mixed with sleight of hand.


	2. Tranquil - Chanyeol/Kyungsoo - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Tranquil
> 
> This was kinda sad but it's got a hopeful ending and I really enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](inktober.com)

The sound of the waves were always Chanyeol's favorite thing about the beach. Kyungsoo remembers days spent just sitting in the sand, listening to ocean. He remembers falling asleep the second he got to lay down with his head in Chanyeol's lap. How many days had he spent soothed to sleep by the waves and Chanyeol's fingers in his hair?

Not enough, if he's honest.

Kyungsoo digs his toes into the sand and sighs to himself, listening as the tide goes in and out. Chanyeol liked the sound the water made when it broke on the rocks best of all. He listens for that now. There it is, that careful splash and _kwoosh_ as the waves smash against the rocks of the little cove he can't get into without Chanyeol's help, even during low tide. He listens and imagines what Chanyeol would say.

_It's the ocean singing, Kyungsoo. You gotta sing back._

 Kyungsoo laughs, because he had never thought of the waves as a song before he met Chanyeol. But now he can't help but sing along whenever he comes out to the beach, letting his voice pick whatever song matches the particular key the ocean is crooning that day.

He thinks Chanyeol would be happy to know that he still sings to the ocean. Chanyeol was a terrible influence - he was the _best_ influence.

Everything on the beach is so quiet. Not even the gulls are out today. It's just Kyungsoo and the ocean and if he lets himself sink into the tranquility, he can imagine Chanyeol right next to him.

Kyungsoo hugs his knees to his chest and closes his eyes. He breathes in the salty sea air and pretends. He pretends Chanyeol never had to move away. He pretends that his parents hadn't taken all of Chanyeol's letters, the things he read every night to remember that it would only be a few years until they saw each other again.

He pretends, and wonders if maybe his thoughts will one day be powerful enough to change the world outside of his head.

The breeze ruffles his shirt. Somewhere far away, a seagull caws. Kyungsoo pushes his toes farther into the sand and tries to lose himself in the silence and the peace.

"I thought I'd find you here, Soo. Still singing to the sea, huh?"


	3. Roasted - Baekhyun/Jongdae - Teens and Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Roasted
> 
> You know i had to do (it to them) this. It was the only this was going to go. i apologize for how awful it is but i also i enjoy it immensely.
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

"You look like a cat that's been in a terrible, terrible accident."

"You suck at video games and your suffering brings me joy."

"You whine like a little bitch."

"You're a bottom that likes to pretend you're a top."

"How's that a roast? You  _like_ that about me."

"But you're embarrassed about it."

"That's fair. Uh - I forgot what I was gonna say next."

"You  _forgot_ _?_ "

Chanyeol sighs and shuffles in place, looking horribly uncomfortable. "Can we please just move onto the 'I do's? When I agreed to officiate, I didn't think you two would take making your own vows in this strange, absurdly lengthy direction. And my feet hurt, these shoes are bad."

Baekhyun and Jongdae share a look. Jongdae squeezes Baekhyun's hands in his own and grins. "Chanyeol, weddings aren't short. You knew what you signed up for when you agreed to officiate. Big baby." Chanyeol pouts. "Bad officiator. But yes, we're almost done. We just have one more thing. A question, really."

"Oh no," Chanyeol whines, "please don't." He stares down at his decidedly ugly, uncomfortable shoes in resignation. "This is the worst wedding ever."

Baekhyun and Jongdae don't hear him. They're too busy squatting down and - " _What are those?_ Boom! Roasted! We got 'em! He's never gonna recover!"


	4. Chicken - Baekhyun/Kyungsoo - Teen and Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Chicken
> 
> So day four was supposed to be spell, but I forgot to check before I started writing soooooo woopsies. Here's chicken instead. Spell will be tomorrow aslkjfdsajkl (also the chickening thing is real. My roommates and I do it all the time.) [What the chicken looks like](https://www.google.com/search?q=chicken+dog+toy&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj5l_3xjO3dAhVIxlQKHRzSB0sQ_AUIDygC&biw=1536&bih=723#imgrc=fHMpRcUErDQ9BM:)
> 
> Prompts are [here!](inktober.com)

Baekhyun open up the silverware drawer Monday morning and shrieks. He pulls out the blue rubber chicken, holding it far away from his face to make sure it doesn't suck out his soul, and squeezes it around the middle. It squeaks a dying squeak like a demon from hell; Baekhyun is pretty sure it sucked out his soul anyway.

"Babe," he calls towards the bedroom, "why is there a demon in the silverware drawer?" He looks back at the sound of shuffling footsteps and his heart skips a beat. Kyungsoo is always so soft in the mornings, and his little self-satisfied smile when he sees the chicken makes Baekhyun's chest hurt.

Kyungsoo takes the chicken from him and squeaks it again, giggling softly. "Jongdae gave it to me. He said it's a dog toy and I thought maybe Mongryeong, Hoochoo, or Meokmul might like it." The three puppies are indeed waiting at Kyungsoo's feet and staring up at the squeaky to like it holds the secrets to the universe. But Kyungsoo doesn't give it to them. He just squeaks it and then shuffles up into Baekhyun's space for early morning affection.

Baekhyun is a weak, weak man when it comes to Kyungsoo, that is a fact. He tugs his husband close and squeezes him tight, pressing kisses along his brow. "What is a dog toy doing in the silverware drawer," Baekhyun cards one hand through Kyungsoo's messy bedhead. He ignores bringing up the fact that it looks a demonic hell demon - it's a rubber chicken with _teeth_ \- because Kyungsoo looks so goddamn happy about it.

"Thought it would be funny to scare you," Kyungsoo murmurs, "it's kinda creepy looking, right? Thought if I just left it somewhere for you to find that you scream and it'd be really fun. You did, and it was."

Baekhyun scoffs and pinches Kyungsoo's side. Sleepy Kyungsoo is much sweeter than Awake Kyungsoo, because Sleepy Kyungsoo just whines and nuzzles his face against Baekhyun's shoulder when Awake Kyungsoo would've pinched him right back. Probably harder. But Baekhyun is awake and not so sweet, so he takes the chicken from Kyungsoo and stares into its demonic, soulless eyes. "I bet this thing would scare you too." Kyungsoo shakes his head and mumbles about not being a big baby. Baekhyun takes it as a challenge.

And so the Chickening begins.

The first time Baekhyun chickens Kyungsoo, he puts it in Kyungsoo's favorite gigantic coffee mug and waits for the scream. Kyungsoo laughs instead and squeaks the thing, padding back into the bedroom with a smile that shoots straight to Baekhyun's heart. "Is this a thing now," Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun hadn't meant it to be, he'd just wanted to scare his boyfriend in return for the silverware drawer incident. But Kyungsoo is just so excited and he's smiling so wide. Baekhyun nods and Kyungsoo giggles as he shuffles back into the rest of the house to hide the chicken again.

It spirals out of control after that. They run out of places to hide in the kitchen and spread out to the rest of the house. It ends up in their bed more than once. Baekhyun once rolled over on it during sex and promptly declared no more chicken in the bed. Then he hid it underneath Kyungsoo's pillow so it would go off the next time they had sex.

The chicken went in the shower, in their closets, in Baekhyun's briefcase. All the higher-ups at work have heard about the time he opened his briefcase to get an important document out during a meeting and the chicken rolled out instead. Kyungsoo has apologized more times than either of them can count, but the higher-ups loved the chicken and most of them have one of their own to keep on their desks.

Kyungsoo's best chicken hiding spot was the vent in Baekhyun's study. Baekhyun sitll doesn't know how long it was there, but he does remember how he found it. He had been in a conference call for work, spinning around in his chair to keep himself from losing his mind to boredom and hoping Kyungsoo wouldn't be too upset about the call coming in during dinner.

And then, just as everyone is signing off and saying their goodbyes, something blue falls from Baekhyun's ceiling and hits the ground with a muted little _squeak_. His coworkers still don't know why he had to hang up early.

But the chicken is a staple in their lives now. One of them will find it every so often or they'll work together to chicken a friend that's staying in their guest room. Mongryeong, Hoochoo, and Meokmul are still very offended that _they_ don't have a chicken, but Baekhyun has seen what those three do to their toys and he's not ready to subject a chicken to that sort of death.

Later, Jongdae confesses he gave Kyungsoo the first chicken just to see what would happen. But that's only after Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have bought six more to put on top of the kitchen cabinets to keep watch over them. Jongdae thinks it's very disturbing; Baekhyun agrees, because those things are horrific, but Kyungsoo loves them and Baekhyun has sort of gotten used to their constant presence.

He wakes up one morning and rolls over, expecting to see Kyungsoo's sleeping face. There's a chicken instead. Baekhyun screams and flinches backwards so hard he falls off the bed. " _Chicken!"_ Kyungsoo laughs from somewhere else in the house, and Baekhyun finds it hard to be upset.


	5. Spell - Junmyeon/Sehun - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Spell
> 
> This is a cheesy mess, but I DONT CARe I LOVE IT.
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

Sehun stares down at his hands clasped together on the kitchen table. He refuses to look up, taking in each minor detail of the wood grain and each individual pore and wrinkle on his fingers. Junmyeon is sitting across from him. His hands are clasped in a perfect mirror of Sehun but he's not looking down. He's looking across the table.

It's why Sehun won't look up; he can't look Junmyeon in the eye. Can't even raise his gaze a few inches to look at Junmyeon's hands. They're so close and yet so far, a few inches feeling like miles of distance. And between them on the table is the little vial of pretty pink liquid Junmyeon had caught him pouring into Junmyeon's coffee that morning.

"How long have you been casting spells on me," Junmyeon asks. His voice is so calm, detached and professional. Sehun almost wishes Junmyeon would break up with him now and get it over with - this explaining of why he's a fuck up and how he's an awful person feels like it's going to make the inevitable end that much worse. "Sehun?"

Sehun sighs and pulls his hands in closer to his body. He tries to make himself seem as small as possible. He feels small, he should look that way too. "Since Sira started working in your office." Four months. He's been pouring one of those little vials into Junmyeon's coffee every morning for four months.

Sehun hates himself.

Junmyeon had been so kind when Sehun finally admitted about the fact that he and his mother and her mother before her and every other woman all the way up his family tree were witches. He hadn't freaked out and ran when Sehun showed him some of the spells he knew how to do wandlessly, just simple cleaning charms and basic levitation. All Junmyeon had done was laugh, tell him that witchcraft didn't make him stop loving Sehun, and then ask if Sehun could do the cleaning from now on - _"It's just so nifty, Hunnie, you just wave your hand and everything's all clean!"_

And Sehun had repaid him by slipping a love potion into his coffee.

"She's so pretty," Sehun murmurs, "and she likes all the business and analytical stuff that you like. She likes _you_ too." _And she's a girl_. _You can take her home to meet your mother._ But Sehun doesn't say that, because they've had that argument so many times and he knows Junmyeon hates it. And he feels like maybe he's done enough damage already.

"You started spending more and more time at work - with her. And...and I got jealous. I started worrying you were gonna leave so I" _cast a spell on you instead of talking out because I'm a whiny little bitch_. He doesn't say that either. "I started making love potions. I-I got desperate and then one morning I poured some into your coffee and you were home in time for dinner for the first time in weeks and you actually wanted to spend time with me. And I just kept doing it."

Sehun doesn't know when he started crying, but Junmyeon reaches across the table to wipe at his cheeks. "Sehun," he sighs, and he almost sounds amused. "Why in the world would you ever think I'd need a potion to love you? I start coming home on time because I realized I was being a shitty boyfriend and you're too shy to tell me when I put work before you. It wasn't some potion compelling me."

And then Junmyeon takes the potion vial and shoots it like he's in college pre-gaming a pre-game. "This doesn't work on me. Your mother went through and made sure she knew what would affect me and what wouldn't so she didn't end up like poisoning me if I came over for dinner."

Sehun stares at him, jaw dropped open. "You..."

Junmyeon smiles and gets up from his seat. He comes around the table and hugs Sehun close. "We're going to have a very long talk about your sudden propensity for trying to drug me," he says as he drops kisses into Sehun's hair, "but you don't need to use magic when it comes to me. You put a spell on me all on your own."


	6. Drooling - Yoongi & Jeongguk (not pairing) - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Drooling
> 
> Revisiting It Takes a Village for a hot second. I missed this universe :(
> 
> Prompts are available [here!](inktober.com)

Yoongi never liked drool. Not from dogs, not from babies, not from _anyone_. It just - it was so disgusting. The first time he sat across the table from Taehyung and Jimin and got to really watch, he had to choke down disgust. Taehyung hyperfocused on the coloring page he had torn out of the coloring book and forgot to to swallow his own spit, little globs and strings dribbling out of his mouth and onto the table. Jimin fell asleep on Namjoon's shoulder later that night and drooled a terrifyingly large puddle onto him. And Namjoon had just sighed, "Such a sweet boy. Daddy loves you _so much_ , droolly little baby."

Yoongi was disgusted. And confused. Jimin was a sweet boy, but there is nothing remotely coo-inducing about a puddle of spit. He whispered that to Seokjin a few weeks later over the phone in a panic; he'd had a pregnancy test in hand with a pink plus sign staring back at him and his brain had careened into a dumpster fire of not being ready for a baby. "You get over it," Seokjin said, "honestly, half of my pictures are of the boys asleep and drooling. It's just so cute. And you'll be a great parent! Please don't hyperventilate in your bathroom!"

The worries about drool faded into the background when he has Jeongguk, at least for a little while. He had a baby to take care of. And his baby needed him to be there and engaged and not losing his mind about drool. That didn't mean he liked it, but he tried not to let it get to him so badly.

And then Jeongguk started teething and drooled what was likely the equivalent to Lake Superior every goddamn day. Yoongi ended up handing over Jeongguk to Hoseok whenever it was time for the teething ring to come out because that was his limit, that really was. Except Jeongguk wanted Yoongi when he was scared or in pain and would only settle for Hoseok once in a blue moon.

Yoongi never got used to the feeling of saliva cooling on his shirt or skin. Turned out that drool was still drool, even if it was from the most precious person in Yoongi's life.

Jeongguk was not a child who mastered the whole swallowing thing very quickly. Yoongi wasn't sure what it was, but he said "Swallow your spit, Kookie," roughly thirty times every day. And Jeongguk, though he would smile up at Yoongi and swallow his spit in that moment, had a near constant sheen of spit running down his chin. His shirt collars were soaked within half an hour and Yoongi learned not to gag when Jeongguk decided he wanted to take his nap on Mama's chest and spilled the Nile's worth of spit onto him.

Yoongi still fucking _hated_ spit. Two years into being a parent, two years of dealing with bodily fluids much worse than drool, and he still hated it. Seokjin just shrugged and said that maybe that was his big parenting challenge. Every parent had at least one thing they never quite got the hand. Maybe drool was Yoongi's.

And then Jeongguk got sick. It was a hospital sick, just a nasty flu that kept Jeongguk up at night and made it impossible for Yoongi to leave his side. It was partially because Jeongguk never outgrew that need for Mama when he felt bad, but mostly because Yoongi just couldn't leave him when he looked so miserable. Jeongguk coughed and sneezed, one nostril stuffed up and one constantly leaking snot. But he didn't drool. Jeongguk didn't drool at all the entire week he was sick.

It took Yoongi a few days to notice that he had stopped ask Jeongguk to swallow his spit, but when he finally did notice, it made him that much more upset. Did he not have enough fluids to make saliva? Was Yoongi not taking care of him? Rationally, Yoongi knew that toddler biology makes no goddamn sense; they can run face first into a paper towel dispenser and be perfectly fine but lightly smack their hand on a table while a parent is watching and burst into tears. No goddamn sense.

Didn't make the week any easier.

Yoongi fell asleep with Jeongguk on his chest right at the tail end of the flu. He woke up to a wet spot on his shirt and his son snoring right in his face. And drooling, in his face. Yoongi's neck was wet with drool and it was highly disturbing, but Jeongguk was drooling again and that set his mind at ease. "Feeling better? Yeah? Such a sweet, droolly, baby."


	7. Exhausted - Minseok/Luhan - Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Exhausted
> 
> I enjoyed writing this ;)))
> 
> Prompts can be found [here!](inktober.com)

Minseok looks up from his textbook to see Luhan's head starting to droop down, eyes slipping shut. "Wake up!" Luhan startles, grumbling in confusion. One hand jerks and sends his notes flying off the coffee table. "Shit, sorry," Minseok leans over in his chair and grabs the papers off the floor for his boyfriend. "But you can't fall asleep, not yet. Your thermodynamics final is tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah," Luhan nods and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "No sleep till an A or whatever." Minseok sighs in sympathy. He told Luhan to put thermodynamics off until next semester, when there would be other professors than Horowitz available and he wouldn't have to kill himself just to get a passing grade. But Luhan is stubborn. It's one of things Minseok loves best.

He leans over the table and presses a kiss to Luhan's cheek. "You know, I bet I'd be _super_ motivated if I got a real kiss instead." Luhan winks and Minseok laughs, rolling his eyes. "Just one, Minnie? I'll be good," he tries to weedle his way into a kiss, but it just Minseok laughs harder.

"Nope. We agreed, no sex until finals are over and we can't take any chances with kissing. You are very... _persuasive_." Minseok like to believe that he's not a weak, horny college student and blame Luhan on simply being too hot to resist. Luhan says Minseok's the hot one. Junmyeon, Minseok's poor roommate who once had to spend an entire weekend at Yifan's apartment because Luhan and Minseok were _celebrating,_ says they're both weak bastards and need to start fucking at Luhan's place.

Luhan sighs, but it's all good-natured. He reaches over and takes Minseok hand in his own. "I am going to kiss you so hard after finals."

Minseok laughs and shakes his head. His boyfriend is ridiculous; Minseok wouldn't have it any other way. "Make sure Junmyeon's over at Yifan's first. You know how grouchy he is during finals week."

"I think he's essentially set up camp over there for the foreseeable future," Luhan says, "Yifan's been trying to hint at them maybe moving in together so he cleaned out like half his closet for Junmyeon's clothes." Minseok arches an eyebrow because he hadn't heard of that before. Yifan should know better than to try to steal his roommate without his permission. And then he realizes he and Luhan have been leaning across the coffee table, getting closer and closer by the second.

"We are _studying,_ you sex-crazed demon!" Luhan giggles but turns back to his notes. He doesn't let go of Minseok's hand though.

* * *

 

The night after Minseok's last final, he finds himself on his back on the mattress. He stares up the ceiling with glazed over eyes and his lips parted in a sigh. He twists his fingers into the comforter and tries to wiggle out of his pants, whining in frustration when it won't go.

"I got it," Luhan murmurs from somewhere above him in the dark. "You're so impatient." Minseok just whines again. Luhan laughs and Minseok can feel the warmth of his breath as he leans down. Minseok's pants slide off and leave him in just his boxers. "All better?" Minseok nods.

"Come here," Minseok lifts one hand to tug Luhan down closer and closer still until their lips are just touching. "Missed this." Luhan mumbles something in agreement and presses their lips together fully.

It's quick, nothing more than a quick touch of lips, but it's wonderful. And then Luhan rolls over and tugs the blankets over them both, rolling Minseok onto his side so they can cuddle. "Oh god, we get to sleep!" Minseok cheers and snuggles back into Luhan's chest. His eyelids are already sliding shut. He pulls Luhan's arm down over his waist and lets exhaustion take over.


	8. Star - Jeonghan/Joshua/Seungcheol - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Star
> 
> A little snapshot from i walk through the valley of death
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

Jeonghan pauses when he walks into the bedroom and finds Seungcheol standing on their mattress. He walks in closer, not quite ready to ask his husband what the actual fuck he's doing at eight in the morning on a Saturday. He looks up and there are oddly opaque, glittery stars on their ceiling, color suggesting that they're translucent but glitter suggesting that it's the decoration a five-year-old would enjoy.

"What the actual fuck are you doing?" Seungcheol startles and nearly drops the star he'd been sticking to the ceiling just above the middle of the bed. "We're grown adults, you know."

Seungcheol is so sheepish when he looks down and realizes he's been caught. It's sweet. Reminds Jeonghan of when he first asked Seungcheol out back in college. "Joshua can't sleep after his nightmares sometimes. And he hates the dark. I thought the stars might give him something to think about besides the nightmare."

"They glow in the dark?"

Seungcheol nods. He goes back to adjusting the ones above the bed into the shape of a heart. Cheesy romantic. Jeonghan doesn't blame him. Seungcheol is a lighter sleeper than Jeonghan; he's the one he usually gets woken up by Joshua's nightmares, is the one that has to try to soothe him back to sleep.

Jeonghan's just the one that wakes up in the morning to the loves of his life already awake and clearly sleep-deprived. "Want any help?"

Seungcheol nods, "Mind getting me the other pack of stars off the nightstand? I'm doing this little heart and then just kinda sticking them around at random. Joshua's not super interested in stars so I figured he wouldn't care if there were constellations or not."

"No, he'd probably want to make his own anyway. He said a few nights ago that he doesn't like how the constellations don't actually look like the things people say they do." Jeonghan joins Seungcheol up on the bed with the other packet of glow-in-the-dark stars. "Does Joshua know you're doing this?" Seungcheol shakes his head, says it's going to be a surprise. Like the surprise with Jihoon last year worked out _so well_.

* * *

 

That night, Jeonghan wakes in the middle of the night to a tug on his arm. "Mm, sweetheart," he grumbles, breathing in Joshua's soft, sweet scent. "You alright?"

"You got me stars? On the ceiling?" Jeonghan smiles at the awe in Joshua's voice, the warmth and motion of his face pressed to Jeonghan's arm. "They're pretty."

"Cheol's idea, he thought you'd like something to look at after a nightmare." Joshua nods. The darkness shifts as the omega's points up at the ceiling and attempts to follow the starts with his fingers. "You like it?"

"Uh-huh." Jeonghan can imagine the look on his face, the slack-jawed, wide-eyed awe as he processes new information. The way he's probably got one hand gripping tight to Seungcheol's arm even as he presses his face to Jeonghan's bicep, seeking out the physical comfort without an ounce of shame. It's good. Sleepy Joshua has always been more honest about taking what he needs.

"Thank you," Joshua whispers just as Jeonghan's slipping back into sleep. There's a pause and then, "you're a superstar." Joshua giggles to himself and Jeonghan rolls over, tugging him into his chest and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Love you." Joshua does't say it back. That's okay, he knows he doesn't have to. But he lets Jeonghan hold him and curls in closer for affection. And that's more than enough to let Jeonghan know that he feels the same.


	9. Precious - Yifan (DAR snapshot) - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Precious
> 
> I wrote this in like 10 minutes because I realized I needed to get it done before I went to work so its really really short and I'm sorry ;-;
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

Yifan looks back in the rear view mirror and smiles. He turns down the radio and rolls up the windows, cutting out any noise that might wake Kyungsoo up. The toddler shifts in his car seat but doesn't stir. He squeezes Winnie the Pooh tight and smacks his lips before falling even deeper into sleep.

The candy bar Yifan had bought him for being so good at the grocery store lies unopened in his lap, one fist occasionally clenching around it in his dreams. Yifan wishes he could see what goes on in Kyungsoo's dreams, understand the fantastical things he rambles on about when he wakes up. Far off places, playing the guitar. He says that the other person in his dream saw a Winnie the Pooh bear and bought it for him and he still looks around to see if it's somewhere in the house.

Now though, Kyungsoo mumbles about wanting Mama. Yifan sighs. When doesn't Kyungsoo want Junmyeon?

At the next stoplight, Yifan turns around in his seat and snaps a picture of Kyungsoo. He sends it to his husband with a heart.

**To: Darling**

  _He's dreaming about you again <3_

  **From: Darling**

  _Ahhhh so precious!! Tell him I love him and that I'll be home soon._


	10. Flowing - Junmyeon - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Flowing
> 
> This kind of a look at what my werewolf AU is going to be! I hope you like it!
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

Junmyeon leads them all out to the river a week after the last of the snow melts and flowers begin to grow. A warm rain had come the day before and Zitao and Sehun had begged and begged to run around in it. Junmyeon hadn't been able to find it in him to deny them that. Then his pups had begged him to join them out in the rain and the mud. Quickly, the entire pack was out, wrestling in the mud and trying to catch raindrops in their mouths. They'd gone to sleep covered in drying mud.

Now, Junmyeon leads them to river to wash off the last remnants of the day before, dried caked behind Sehun's ears and streaked along Zitao's neck. "Where're we goin', Mama," Zitao asks. He's got a tight grip on Junmyeon's left hand and he keeps sniffing the air like he'll be able to guess what the surprise is before Junmyeon tells him. Junmyeon laughs and pulls their joined hands over to ruffle his hair. "Mama!"

"Yes?"

"I wanna know the surprise!" Sehun makes a quiet noise of agreement from where his head is resting on Junmyeon's shoulder. His nap ran a little later than Junmyeon would've liked; he's already showing signs of grouchiness. "See! Hunnie wants to too!"

Junmyeon leans down to press a kiss to Zitao's temple, "But then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, my dear. You have to wait." Zitao sighs in exasperation but doesn't protest again. "I know, I know, it's so hard to wait."

Chanyeol runs by them in his wolfskin, barreling past and nearly knocking Zitao off his feet. Kyungsoo follows on two feet and he calls for Chanyeol to come back and apologize. Junmyeon knows Jongin is somewhere. They'd come out as a pack today, no wolf left behind.

Jongin leaps out a bush at Kyungsoo farther up the trail and Zitao cackles. Junmyeon smiles to himself. The pack hasn't seemed so alive in years.

The trees part and reveal the river. Zitao stops in place, jaw dropped as he takes it all in. Kyungsoo and Jongin are already in the water, splashing each other and shrieking about the cold. Junmyeon sees Chanyeol out of the corner of his eye. He shifts out of his wolfskin and winks as he points to Zitao. Junmyeon sighs because he knows this will either end very well or very badly, but he nods anyway.

"Like your surprise?" Zitao nods as he takes a few hesitant steps toward the riverbank. He never lets go of Junmyeon's hand. "Well, take a deep breath and hold your nose."

Zitao looks up at him in confusion even as he's doing what Junmyeon said. And then Chanyeol is rushing at him from the bushes and scooping him up, running for the river and laughing. Zitao shrieks in surprise, but Junmyeon is already running after them to deal with the consequences. Chanyeol leaps and hits the water hard enough for the spray to hit Junmyeon up on the riverbank.

When he surfaces, Zitao is sobbing, smacking Chanyeol with his fists and reaching out for Junmyeon. Sehun watches on in odd fascination but whines when Junmyeon passes him to Kyungsoo. The water is cold, but Kyungsoo is careful to keep Sehun dry even as he squirms.

"Come here," Junmyeon coos and takes Zitao from Chanyeol. He wades out into the water and uses the parts of his shirt that are dry to wrap Zitao up. "Did Chanyeol scare you?" Zitao nods, still crying into Junmyeon's neck. "I'm sorry, Tao, I should've told him not to."

Zitao mumbles something. It sounds unhappy, but Zitao presses his nose into the scent gland on Junmyeon's neck and sniffles to calm himself. Junmyeon wades into the lone spot of water that's in direct sunlight. He settles them into the slightly warmer water and sings softly until Zitao relaxes and the tears dry up. They watch as Kyungsoo and Jongin take turns scrubbing Sehun clean and watching him roll around on the muddy riverbank as he gets himself dirty again.

"Feeling better?"

Zitao nods and wipes at his nose. "I still wanna stay with you."

"That's alright, Tao, you can stay with me as long as you want." Junmyeon hums a tune that he makes up as he goes along. The river flows over them both and Zitao eventually starts to splash around in the water. Junmyeon splashes him back, content to spend the day in the river with his pack.


	11. Cruel - Kyungsoo & Chanyeol - Mature (Violence and Death mentions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Cruel 
> 
> Is this an excerpt from a fic I'll be posting a week or two? I'm not telling
> 
> Prompts available 

Chaos from above, chaos from below. Death and destruction reigning supreme until there is barely any life left on the planet. The people look for the culprit and find one God sitting among the ruins at every turn. The same God over and over. The God refuses any of their offerings, any of the sacrifices or pleads for mercy. The God lives for death and destruction; it’s the only thing that brings it any joy. Finally, the God asks for a body in return for peace. The people lunge at the chance to live without fear and give the God six bodies instead, set in an order the God decides on designated night each year. At first, it is ritual sacrifice, then the God gives the people creatures to kill the sacrifices with. The people do what the God asks each and every year and the God gives them the peace the begged for.

Kyungsoo’s fingers come away sticky and red and he realizes he is standing to the left of the passageway. He doesn’t know how he got there. He turns and Chanyeol is staring at him with something like fear in his eyes. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand. He didn’t do anything, he just touched the wall. And then he realizes his throat feels hoarse and he wonders if the flashes of lightening and fire raining from the sky, of blood and masses cheering for another year of peace, found a way out of his mouth.

“Jesus Christ,” Chanyeol whispers, “we’re going to die here. We’re sacrifices.”


	12. Whale - Namjoon/Yoongi - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Whale
> 
> This one is sad and it's based off of the 52 hertz whale. (which i didn't realize BTS had a song abt until I looked at the wikipedia page for the whale LMAO)
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

Namjoon remembers when he finally started believing that he was mute. The other whales in the pod had told him so for years, even when he held their webbed fingers up to his throat so they could feel the vibrations of his voice, they said it was just air. They didn't believe he had been singing the whole time. He had argued the best he could with the voice that no one could hear, but there's only so much pressure from the pod he could take before he started believing it was all in his head too. One day, Namjoon was introduced to another pod as a mute whale and he hadn't argued.

That was the day he abandoned the pod. He could hear his voice as clear as he could hear anyone else's. Namjoon _knew_ he was singing; he couldn't stay with a pod that didn't believe.

He's been swimming alone for months, traveling along the currents and coastlines with nothing but his voice to keep him company. But it's his voice. He sings as loud as he wants and tells himself every day that he is indeed singing. Some of the dolphins, the true dolphins without a top half like a land-dweller, sing back to him. It's how he knows he's right. The dolphins hear him, the fish hear him, it's just the whales that don't.

And yet the whales are the only ones that matter. Whales like him aren't meant to live without a pod, but what pod will take in a whale they can't hear? If they can't hear him, how will they even know he wants to join them in the first place.

Namjoon's gotten better and being expressive without his voice, using his body to say what his mouth can't. It's not enough though. His kind are musical creatures; their songs are what they use to communicate. His kind can only understand so much through facial expressions and body movements.

The loneliness starts to get to him after a while. He's meant to be with a pod. But no pods will take him, so he goes to the land-dwellers. There are legends of the land-dwellers' need to create packs, to bond with anything that will accept their love.

Namjoon was told to never go to the land-dwellers because he and his kind are strange, are unknown. And land-dwellers fear the strange and unknown. But land-dwellers want to give love and Namjoon is more than willing to accept it. Land-dwellers bond with anything, why would a whale like him be any different?

So, one day, he surfaces just of the coast of an island. He sees a land-dweller staring down at the water, kicking their feet and watching the ripples that they create. Namjoon surfaces with a smile, "Hello."

The land-dweller stares at him with eyes wide open but doesn't respond. Namjoon's heart sinks as he realizes he never considered that the land-dwellers might not be able to hear him either. "Hello, I'm Namjoon," he tries again. But the land-dweller still doesn't respond. "I should've known."

Namjoon and the land-dweller stare at each other for a few moments as Namjoon's heart breaks into pieces. And then he begins to sink back under the surface, a void of resignation and emptiness threatening to swallow him whole.

"Holy shit, are you a merman?" Namjoon surfaces again with a smile. He nods. That's what he's heard the land-dwellers call his kind. The land-dweller falls backwards over in the sand. "Oh my fucking god."

"Can you hear me?"

The land-dweller looks over in confusion. "Course I can, you're talkin' to me right now. I'm talkin' to a fucking merman. Am I high?"

Namjoon laughs. He laughs and laughs until he cries because someone can _hear_ him. "I doubt land-dwellers have access to pufferfish quite like we do, so I doubt that you're high." The land-dweller mutters something about pufferfish and mermen and hallucinations. Namjoon just smiles at them. The land-dweller is strange, as most land-dwellers are, but this one seems sweet and can hear him and that is enough for Namjoon to decide he can put up with strange.

He learns later that the land-dweller's name is Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Yoongi considers himself a male. Yoongi can't swim but used to dream of learning how so he could meet a merman. Namjoon asks that Yoongi call him a whale, as merman is offensive, and Yoongi never forgets. Yoongi agrees to meet him everyday at sundown, apparently taken with the idea of having a whale as a friend - his only friend.

Namjoon asks once why Yoongi has no other friends. He is an attractive land-dweller. Namjoon thinks he would suitable mate material if he had a fluke instead of those strange legs, but he is still pretty.

Whales like pretty things. Namjoon is no exception.

 Yoongi says he had friends, but that they live out in the world. They left the little island to make a better life somewhere else and Yoongi stayed. His mother was sick and she needed him, so he stayed. When she passed, he wasn't sure if his friends would still be his friends anymore.

"That's ridiculous, Yoongi," Namjoon splashes him. "Humans have strong bonds with their pods. Unless something awful happened, they would still want you as their friend. You should go to them."

Yoongi laughs and smiles a strange, sad smile. "But then who would come talk to you? They live in the city, not near the coast. You'd be all alone. I-I don't mind staying here with you."

Namjoon isn't sure when it happens, but he begins to think of Yoongi as his mate. He catches fish for his land-dweller to eat and spends most of his time wondering about how Yoongi is doing, when he will finally cave and agree to visit his friends for a week.

One day, Yoongi slips off the dock he and Namjoon made their meeting place. He hits the water with a splash and flails as he tries to swim. "I've got you." Namjoon grabs him by the waist and pulls him out to sea.

He tells Yoongi to hold his breath and pulls them both under the surface, not far enough that Yoongi can't get to air if anything goes wrong, but far enough that their ears fill with water. Namjoon presses his lips to Yoongi's ear and sings in the song he's been practicing since he met Yoongi months and months ago. He had tried out different variations as he grew, attempting to make the other whales hear him. Now, he sings the song that comes out naturally.

Yoongi surfaces with a gasp and cough when he's done, brushing wet hair out of his face. "Joonie," he whispers after he caught his breath, "that was _perfect_."


	13. Guarded - Yifan/Junmyeon/Chanyeol - Teens and Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Guarded
> 
> I'm not super happy with this one ://// but whatever i guess
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

Legend says there is a boy who lives at the top of the mountain near the village. No one alive has ever seen him, but the elders speak of a boy who was much, much too trusting. He had red hair like fire and lived on the outskirts of town as the apothecary's son just tipping over into adulthood. The oldest of the elders say his name was Chanyeol and that her mother spoke of him fondly, like one would speak of a sibling.

One day, Chanyeol went out to find berries for his family's shop and came across two other boys, just a bit older than him. Yifan and Junmyeon, they called themselves. Yifan was tall, even taller than Chanyeol, and Junmyeon was strong, much much stronger than Chanyeol could ever hope to be. They asked him for help finding a special tree.

He agreed to help, because it was simply what he did. He told them at the blue-leafed tree they were looking for only grew along the very thin strip of land between the river and the mountain.

Yifan said that they knew where it lived, but that they needed help to find it. Junmyeon said it liked to hide from them because it was a very tricky tree.

Chanyeol said that he had to return to the village to deliver the berries to his parents, but that his father would likely agree to help them if they walked with him. Yifan declined and said they would much rather prefer Chanyeol's help. And Chanyeol, too trusting for his own good, was flattered that two handsome boys wanted _his_ help.

He agreed to come back the next day he was free when Junmyeon asked. He bid Yifan and Junmyeon goodbye and didn't think about how the two would know when to meet him.

When he turned away, Yifan's eyes burned red and Junmyeon's glowed blue. They agreed that he's the one they want and disappeared back into the forest, slowly growing too big for their human forms to contain.

Chanyeol returned days later and was so happy when he saw Yifan and Junmyeon waiting for him. He apologized for taking so long and asked if they found their tree yet. Junmyeon said no. Yifan said that he thinks they will today.

Chanyeol had only ever heard of the tree they're looking for in stories and he was so excited to find it. When he told them this, they asked if he knew why the tree was so special. Chanyeol said no, and asked if they had. Yifan said yes. Junmyeon said they wanted it to be a surprise.

Chanyeol found the tree the moment they came to the strip of land between the river and the mountain. He laughed and said that he didn't understand how it took them so long to find. He turned to find that Junmyeon and Yifan were no longer boys, but dragons twice his size. The red dragon picked Chanyeol up and carried him to the top of the mountain where Yifan and Junmyeon had carved out a home for themselves.

No one knew what happened after that, but one day a pair of hunters claimed to have seen a boy like Chanyeol near the river. It was twenty years after he'd disappeared, but the hunters said he looked just the same as he had when they were young.

Chanyeol said that they needed to leave, because Junmyeon was going to return soon and he tended to be a good deal more jealous than Yifan. He didn't take kindly to strangers coming near Chanyeol. When the hunters asked what had happened to him, he simply said that he was Yifan and Junmyeon's greatest treasure, and they treated him like one. He lived up in the mountain, safe and loved and happy.

Jongdae stops listening to the elder's story after that. It always turns into a cautionary tale of how Chanyeol left the rest of the village behind and was kept captive against his will. Jongdae doesn't think anyone who is safe and loved and happy is being forced to do anything against their will. And if Chanyeol was close enough for hunters to find, he was close enough to return to the village if he wanted to.

No, Jongdae doesn't think Chanyeol was too trusting at all. He looks to the edge of the forest and smiles. White eyes blink back at him. Jongdae smiles to himself. He thinks that perhaps he'll go with Minseok to find the snowberry bush he's been talking about.


	14. Clock - Xiuhan - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Clock
> 
> So like....Xiuhan is mentioned here....but it's mostly Minseok and baby!Junmyeon. Why? Because I wanted it and no one can stop me :3
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

The clock laughs at Minseok from the mantle above the fireplace. Two in the morning, and here he is, trying to ease his newborn son back to sleep. Everyone said that newborns didn't sleep through the night, that he would be up every few hours to feed Junmyeon or change his diaper or just give him attention. Babies get _so_ lonely.

Minseok feels a little lonely too. But he has Junmyeon, and Junmyeon _always_ wants him. He won't settle for anything less than Minseok's arms for falling asleep. The experts say that's normal, but it's exhausting. Minseok wants to sleep too, and that's not so easy when he has an infant demanding attention every second of the day. "But I love you, so I deal with it," Minseok coos. Junmyeon yawns up at him and reaches up with one chubby baby hand.

Minseok laughs and kisses the tips of his fingers. "I know those mommy blogs say not to cosleep, but I think that would be okay. What do you think? Wanna come sleep with Papa tonight?" Junmyeon blows a bubble with his spit. Minseok takes it as a resounding _yes_.

He turns off the lights in the nursery and shuffles across the hall. He sets Junmyeon down on his bed and shushes him when he starts to whine. "Papa's not going anywhere, angel. He's coming." He lies down next to Junmyeon and smiles; Junmyeon's eyes are already slipping shut when Minseok pulls him close. "There you go. Papa's right here and he's not gonna leave you."

Minseok looks over to the clock on the nightstand. It flashes two-fifteen in bright red letters. Luhan smiles at him from the picture frame with a newborn Junmyeon in his arms. Minseok is off to the side, asleep in the hospital bed. "Four more hours till Daddy's plane lands, Junmyeon, just four more hours."

Minseok cuddles Junmyeon closer and smiles at the little hand coming to grip at his finger, another landing on his face. Junmyeon makes some strange, discernible noise. "Papa loves you too."


	15. Weak - Kris/Chanyeol - Teens and Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Weak
> 
> CHANYEOL IN A SKIRT PLEASE GOD GIVE IT TO ME
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

"Let's dress up as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask for Halloween!" Kris looks up from his coffee in horror. Chanyeol is staring right at him, phone in hand. He's probably got Twitter open paused mid-DM to Baekhyun. These things are always traced back to Baekhyun.

Kris would hate Baekhyun if he hadn't been the one to introduce him to Chanyeol in the first place. He still kind of hates him anyway.

"It'll be so much fun," Chanyeol continues, words all coming out in a rush as he explains how cool it would be and how much he really, _really_ wants to do it and, " _Please_ , Kris?"

And there's that damn pout. Kris' boyfriend is a master of psychological warfare and his favorite weapon is the Pout. Kris has actually talked to Junmyeon about strategies to defeat the Pout. But then he saw Sehun lure Junmyeon into going with him to see the new Justice League movie he _swore_ he'd never see with the Pout and realized there was no strategy against it but an iron will.

Kris does not have an iron will, not when it comes to Chanyeol. But he tries. "Babe, I dunno. Maybe we could do something else? We don't have to have a couple costume or anything. Junmyeon and Sehun are going as a vampire and a tired college student."

"I thought Sehun was going as a zombie."

Kris pauses, "Aren't they the same thing?" Chanyeol thinks for a moment and then nods.

Then he turns up the Pout to maximum strength. Kris resigns himself to his fate. He is a Weak Bitch for his boyfriend, an even Weaker Bitch when Chanyeol rests his chin on his palm and tilts his head to the side _just so_. "I'll be Sailor Moon! So you don't have to uncomfortable about a skirt or anything. Maybe it'd be better if I was Sailor Mercury though, I don't feel like wearing a wig."

"Wear a skirt and I'll do it." Kris pretends as though he had any choice in the matter in the first place. Chanyeol lets him pretend. They both know he would rob a bank if Chanyeol asked him sweetly enough, but Kris appreciates that Chanyeol lets him keep at least part of his dignity.

Chanyeol makes a little noise of joy and runs through the house back to their room, where he probably already has the costumes stashed away. Kris puts down his coffee and thunks his head on the kitchen table. "You weak motherfucker," he whispers, "weak, weak bitch."

He looks up when Chanyeol runs back in with a skirt that barely hits the tops of his thighs. "Do you think this is long enough? And do you know what I'm supposed to wear under a skirt? I don't think my boxers are gonna work."

"Oh my god," Kris whines, "Oh my god."

Chanyeol smiles and prances back towards their bedroom without waiting for an answer to his questions. Kris wonders if he's weak or if Chanyeol's just good at capitalizing on the vulnerabilities he already sees.

"I only have thigh-high stockings. Do you think those'll work?"

Kris makes a noise of surrender. Both, he thinks it's probably both.


	16. Angular - Chanyeol/Jongdae - Mature (Violence and Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Angular
> 
> WARNING!!! This chapter contains a very unhealthy, manipulative relationship. And murder. Do NOT READ IF THAT UPSETS YOU. Like really don't.
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

Jongdae has always been fond of straight edges. Chanyeol remembers being his partner in math class and never having to graph or draw lines because his weren't straight enough. Jongdae was precise, checking and double-checking that each and every line was perfectly in order.

When it came time to switch partners and move on to angles, Chanyeol remembers how Jongdae and his new partner never got along. Junmyeon liked to do the work too. He wasn't like Chanyeol, who sat back and did what Jongdae asked when he asked it. Junmyeon had agency and his own ruler to draw straight lines - not as straight as Jongdae's. The teacher asked Chanyeol to switch back to Jongdae a week later, saying that it seemed like they both got more work done together.

And because of the bruise on Junmyeon's arm, little cuts where the numbers on Jongdae's ruler were. Jongdae didn't say whether he meant to do it or not when Chanyeol asked. All he did was hand Chanyeol the worksheet for the actual math problems and started drawing out the angles.

It worked better that way, Chanyeol doing as he was asked and letting Jongdae be. It _still_ works better that way.

There were others before Jongdae, boys who Chanyeol really, really liked. There was one, Minseok, who Chanyeol thought might actually ask him out. He'd been so excited that he'd told Jongdae. He knew not to. He _knew_ not to tell Jongdae about the boys he liked, but he did because Jongdae was his best - _only_ friend and that's what best friends do.

Minseok wouldn't even look at Chanyeol the next day.

"I really liked him," Chanyeol sighed as he sat next to Jongdae in math class that day. "And I thought he liked me. Am I unlikeable Jongdae?"

And Jongdae shook his head, smiling brightly. "No, _I_ like you, Chanyeol. _I_ will always like you. Don't think about other boys, they're not worthy of you." Chanyeol attempted a smile and let Jongdae pull his head down to rest on a bony shoulder. "Don't worry about other people. I'm your best friend."

Chanyeol knows that should've been the moment he told his parents about Jongdae, about how he never let Chanyeol sit with other people at lunch or be in anyone else's group for projects. But he never did. Jongdae was his only friend. He didn't want to lose his only friend.

College came and Jongdae picked out the college he liked. It had good programs for what Jongdae wanted to do. The programs for Chanyeol were okay, but there were better places, places that had been sending Chanyeol letters and offering him scholarships.

Jongdae invited Chanyeol over to his house one day, a quiet, ghostly place that felt like it really hadn't been lived in except for Jongdae's room. Jongdae sat Chanyeol down on his bed and handed him his laptop. Jongdae didn't let him leave until he'd filled out the application to the college Jongdae wanted.

Chanyeol knows he could've left. He was bigger and stronger than Jongdae. He didn't feel that way though. He felt little, helpless, like he couldn't move unless Jongdae said it was okay.

They went to the same college. Jongdae's college offered Chanyeol a scholarship, a good one, and his parents said it sounded like a wonderful choice. They said it would be good for Chanyeol to have Jongdae there with him, give him a friend to stave off the loneliness. Chanyeol cried for hours after that. He thought that maybe loneliness might be what he needed to be okay again.

But he went to the same college as Jongdae. They were - _are_ roommates. And Jongdae decided one day that they were dating. He said that it had been coming for a long, long time. Chanyeol was Jongdae's favorite person, the only person in the whole world he wanted to see happy.

Chanyeol still isn't sure if Jongdae knows what happy is, but he was a better boyfriend than a friend. Jongdae as his boyfriend walked him to class and let him make friends with girls. Seohyun thinks Jongdae's the best boyfriend in the world, asks when _she'll_ find someone like him.

Chanyeol hopes she never does.

It was sophomore year when Jongdae took him to the warehouse out on Sixth street. "He was so goddammn annoying in calculus, you know? And I was supposed to be his partner for the rest of the semester." He made Chanyeol feel responsible, like if the cops found out about the body suspended by wires, he'd be in trouble too. So Chanyeol helped him clean up and hide the body and made himself an accomplice on accident.

It was the first time it happened, but it wasn't last. Chanyeol doesn't know when the last will be. He's careful now though, makes sure he does exactly as Jongdae asks of him, is a good, loving boyfriend. He doesn't want to end up like the body dangling from the ceiling now, suspended by perfectly straight wires.

"Chanyeol," Jongdae calls. Chanyeol startles and turns towards him with a smile. He always smiles at Jongdae, always makes sure he knows that Chanyeol loves him, would never leave or betray or _annoy_ him. "I'll clean this one up myself, babe. You've got a big test tomorrow, right?"

Chanyeol nods. Jongdae leans in and a bloody hand comes up cups Chanyeol's cheek. "Go study. Wouldn't want you to fail."

"Thank you," Chanyeol murmurs. He swallows down bile. "I love you."

Jongdae smiles so wide. He pulls Chanyeol close for a kiss and smiles through it. Good, Jongdae is always gentle when he's smiling. "Love you too, Yeollie. You're my favorite person, you know that?" Chanyeol nods. He knows that. He hopes it never changes.


	17. Swollen - Xiuhan - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Swollen
> 
> Yes, this is prequel to the xiuhan mpreg story from day like day 14. I just liked the idea okay kafjkalsdf
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

"Being pregnant _sucks,_ Yixing," Minseok groans into the phone. His feet throb and the little parasite in his belly kicks. "Yeah, yeah, I know you're there, buddy."

" _What?_ "

"Talking to the baby. He likes to kick me until I eat breakfast." Another kick. Minseok rubs circles at a spot just under his ribs and blows out a breath. No one ever told him that baby kicks could actually be uncomfortable. "That's not how you ask for something. Be nice and stop making me retain fluids and then we'll talk."

Yixing's laughter crackles over the speaker. " _I've never heard people talk to their babies like that_ ," he says, " _isn't your baby supposed to be the love of your life or something?_ "

"Oh, he is. I've never loved anything like I love my parasite, but he's an _asshole_. Taking my stomach hostage, keeping me up at night, making me pee forty fucking times a day." Minseok puts a hand on the swell of his stomach and smiles as the baby kicks up at his hand. "Yeah, love you too."

Minseok talks to Yixing for a little while longer, drumming on the stretched out skin of his stomach. He still hasn't bothered to lever himself out of bed for breakfast. Not that he really even can. Luhan is so strict about bed rest and taking it easy and _you fainted last week, Minnie, what if it happens again and I'm not there to catch you?_ He will admit that the idea of falling and hurting himself or the baby is terrifying, but he's so sick of being stuck in bed all day. The baby hates it too. He's been much more active - _annoying_ since Minseok stopped walking around all the time and talking about the world.

He's calm now though, the kicking having subsided for at least a little while. "I think he fell asleep. Thank fucking god."

" _How do you know he's a boy?_ "

"I'm sharing my body with him, I just know." Yixing laughs again and wishes Minseok goodbye, saying his break at work is over. "See you later, Xing. Thank you for keeping me company as I'm held on bed rest against my will."

" _No problem. Tell the parasite his Uncle Yixing loves him and thinks he should give his Papa some time to rest."_

"Hear that? Uncle Yixing loves you. And he agrees you're being mean." There's no response, but Minseok likes to think that the baby heard him. Minseok's voice is what he hears all the time, seeing as he's lodged up in Minseok's ribs and is privy to every heartbeat and cough.

The phone call ends and Minseok drifts off into a strange half-sleep. He refuses to call it a cat nap because he hates Luhan comparing him to a cat all the time. Pregnancy hormones make him irritable all the goddamn time.

The garage door opens and he jerks awake. The baby jumps too and Minseok laughs, whispering gently to try and soothe him.

"You woke the baby up," Minseok greets Luhan with a tired smile. Luhan grimaces and crawls onto the bed, murmuring softly and pressing kisses to Minseok's belly. "Why does he always calm down for you?"

"I think he likes kisses and you can't really reach down for those. So, ta-da. I bet you'll be his favorite when's actually here though."

"Only a few more weeks." Minseok sighs and imagines another few weeks stuck like this. At least Luhan works from home, so it's not just him and the parasite twenty-four-seven.

Luhan smiles and rubs at Minseok's stomach, giggling when the baby kicks at his hand. Minseok bets it must be really cool to feel from the outside. He'd love to feel it without also feeling the multiple kicks to his ribs, bladder, and all other organs in the baby's reach. Luhan just had to be play _soccer._ "Only a few more weeks," Luhan sings, "and then we get to see you and hold you and give you _real_ kisses. I'm so excited to see you."

The baby kicks _hard_. Minseok likes to think that means he's excited to see them too.


	18. Bottle - Sehun/Junmyeon - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Bottle
> 
> just something short and sweet. i have more ideas for this though...so maybe itll get tossed into the WIP spreadsheet
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

Sehun finds a bottle with a note inside on the beach one day. It's little, the opening of the bottle barely big enough for him to get the note out, but pretty. He's never seen glass like it before, blue and green in strange mimicry of the ocean. The note is old, paper crinkly and warped from the water and the sun.

He wonders how long the bottle had been adrift, how far the note had traveled to reach him. He smiles and unroll the little piece of paper.

_Hello! My name is Junmyeon. How are you?_

Sehun laughs. Someone took all that time and effort just to write that. He thinks it's sort of sweet though, tossing a bottle into the ocean with nothing but a friendly little note inside. Nothing substantial, just reaching out for a friend.

So, Sehun digs in his backpack for a piece of paper, rips it up to fit inside the bottle, and writes his own note.

_I'm Sehun and I'm doing good. How are you, Junmyeon?_

He knows it likely won't reach Junmyeon, but a little part of him hopes it does. He hopes it travels all the way back to Junmyeon's shore, just someone else reaching out for a friend too. Even if it doesn't reach Junmyeon, he hopes that it makes whoever found it happy like it did for him.

He throws it back out into the ocean and watches it bob away on the waves. Sehun smiles as it disappears out of sight and continues his walk along the beach, whistling to himself as he imagines the bottle travel across the world to Junmyeon.

A webbed hand reaches up and grabs the blue-green bottle, pulling it down into the water. A head pops up over the waves, just out of sight. They examine the bottle, smiling wide with sharp, sharp teeth when they see the new piece of paper waiting for them. "I _knew_ the humans weren't as awful as everyone said."


	19. Scorched - Chanyeol - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Scorched
> 
> just a little sneak peek for later
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

"You know I'm not supposed to do this."

"But I wanna see! Please? Baba shows me!"

Chanyeol sighs and tries not crumble in the face of those big eyes and that little frown. "That's because he's your dad and I am not. His wings aren't dangerous like my powers are, remember? Baba took you flying _only_ because it was safe." Chanyeol knows that his fire would never hurt his human, _never_ , but he doesn't know if his human counts as his human right now. "This might not be safe."

"I be safe! I be super safe!"

"Promise?" Vigorous nodding. "Fine, then you stay right here and do _not_ touch the flames. If you try to touch them you'll be in very big trouble. Understand?" More nodding. Chanyeol closes his eyes and prays that Yifan and Junmyeon don't come home right now and see him doing this. He puts one hand up and breathes out, calling up a little flame in the center of his palm.

"Woah! Look, Channie!"

"I see. Do you like it?"

"Uh-huh! I wanna touch!" A little hand comes reaching over. Chanyeol is too distracted by the big smile and look utter awe to see the hand before it reaches his palm. Chanyeol swears, irritation spiking. He _just_ said not to touch! He's pulling the flame down as fast as he can, but the little hand is already in the middle of the flame.

"Pull your hand out! I told you not to touch!" He puts out the fire and grabs the hand checking it over for burns or redness. "Are you okay? I _told_ you not to touch! That is not good listening, young man." His hand is fine. Where it should be scorched and red is soft, pale skin. Where the edges of too-long sleeves should be scorched, there's nothing. It's perfectly fine. And isn't that something?


	20. Breakable - Minseok & Junmyeon - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Breakable
> 
> Friendships are some of the most important relationships in our lives. I think we need some more fics dedicated to friends <3
> 
> Also, I posted a new fic today! [Lucky One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351334) make sure to read the warnings and tags!
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

Minseok smiles across the table, lips trembling as he struggles to hold the expression. Junmyeon looks just the same, hand shaking. It wasn't always like this. They were never so awkward before, never so shy and uncomfortable with each other. Minseok used to tell Junmyeon _everything_. And Junmyeon did the same.

Until the fight.

He doesn't remember what it was about anymore. He stopped caring weeks ago. It never really mattered in the first place, it was just the inevitable explosion in a long line of quiet, unspoken arguments. Minseok doesn't know why they let it go for so long, why they never tried to work things out before.

 _Because you're stubborn_. Jongdae's words echo in his head. _You both have to be right and will never start an argument unless you're sure you'll win_. Minseok thinks he's right. Even now, after months of silence between them, neither wants to say they're sorry and admit that they were the one in the wrong.

Minseok didn't like that Junmyeon broke up with Sehun to date Yifan. He and Sehun had been together for four years, and all the sudden it was over and Junmyeon had moved on to the Chinese exchange student who could barely speak Korean. Junmyeon didn't think it was Minseok's right to tell him who he was allowed to date.

And the anger grew. Minseok was Junmyeon's _best friend_. They'd known each other for years. He knew - _thought_ he knew when Junmyeon wasn't being reasonable. Junmyeon thought Minseok should support him, because Minseok was his _best friend_.

Minseok _was_ his best friend. He doesn't know if he is anymore. Not after what he did.

He remembers finding out that Junmyeon had met Yifan two months before the break-up, that Yifan had been persistent in getting Junmyeon to go on a date with him. He remembers finding out that Junmyeon broke up with Sehun and then met Yifan for dinner. Minseok didn't say anything about it, not until the fight over something insignificant that led to screaming horrible things at each other. And then silence when Minseok call Junmyeon a cheater, said he was an awful person. Junmyeon told him to go to hell and walked out the door.

It wasn't until two weeks later that Minseok found out that Sehun had been interested in Jongin, his best friend, for years. He was just too kind to end things with Junmyeon because Junmyeon had still been in love with him.

Sehun met Jongin for a movie an hour after Junmyeon broke up with him.

"I'm sorry," Minseok starts.

"Me too."

"What?"

Junmyeon smiles and shrugs. "I never told you about Sehun and Jongin. I was embarrassed that my boyfriend was dating me out of pity. So I never told you. I didn't want you to pity me too. And I realize that I should've told you."

"It was your business, Junmyeon. I don't have any right to your business." Minseok stares down at his plate and feels the words sting even as he says them. He doesn't have any right. He didn't in the first place. Junmyeon is a private person, he knows that. He just always thought he was the exception.

"Of course you do, Minnie. You're my best friend. And I know you didn't mean the stuff you said, not after you found out what actually happened."

"I shouldn't have said it though. I should've trusted you-"

"I looked like a cheater and an awful person. I realize that now. I talked it over with Yifan and he said that he would've thought I was a cheater too if I hadn't told him about Sehun and Jongin."

Minseok blinks. He's not sure how he should feel. Hearing about Yifan stings even as he breathes out a sigh that he didn't fuck that relationship up by being an awful friend. Sehun said that he thought Yifan was really good for Junmyeon, a devoted, one-track heart kind of person who could love him the way he needed. "How is Yifan?"

Junmyeon's smile turns bright and Minseok can't help but mirror it. He missed that smile. "He's really good," Junmyeon says, "his Korean is getting better all the time and - and he treats me really well. He showed up at my door last night with a stack of movies I mentioned I wanted to see and he made me dinner."

"That sounds really good." Junmyeon nods. "I think I need to apologize to him too. I never actually gave him a chance to be your boyfriend. That was wrong of me."

"I think he'll like you."

They don't say anything for a little while after that. Junmyeon reaches across the table and Minseok meets him halfway, holding hands in the way that used to make Jongdae and Sehun very nervous. Minseok laughs. It'll probably make Yifan nervous now too.

Minseok still feels guilty and he can see that Junmyeon does too, but things feel like they're starting to heal. The bridge between them is shaky, fragile, so terrifyingly breakable, but it's there. Minseok hasn't lost his best friend yet.


	21. Drain - Junmyeon/Kris - Mature (minor character death and emotional manipulation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Drain
> 
> only 10 days left!!!! I'm honestly so proud I made it this far lmao. Also...this is connected to one of my stories that hasn't been published yet ;) i think only Aarushi will know what it's from, so keep it a secret! 
> 
> also this one is dark so like...see the warnings at the chapter title
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

"Good boy," Yifan murmurs. He gently tugs Junmyeon away from the corpse. "You're such a good boy, listening to me." Junmyeon sobs, curling in on himself even as his tongue darts out to lap up some of the blood spilled down his chin and across his cheeks. Yifan wouldn't be surprised if Junmyeon needed more. He can find another person for him later, maybe take care of the man in town who has been getting a little too interested in the residents of Wu Manor.

Now though, now Junmyeon needs him. He's so upset, working himself into a coughing fit as he cries. Yifan smooths Junmyeon's hair back from his face and kisses his forehead. He pulls Junmyeon into his lap and lets him cry.

Yifan smiles. Even after everything he has done, Junmyeon still holds onto the fabric of his shirt like he'll die if Yifan leaves him. Yifan would never leave him. "I love you," he croons. "My pretty Junmyeon. I've never called you pretty before, have I? I've thought it. I've always thought you were pretty."

He's somehow more lovely now, blood staining his mouth, neck, and hands red.

Junmyeon looks up as he rubs the tears out of his eyes. "I l-love you to-o." Yifan leans down and presses his lips to Junmyeon's nose. Some of the tension bleeds out of Junmyeon's body and his eyes flutter shut, leaning into the touch.

He waits for Junmyeon to calm. Yifan knows he will soon. He's always been so desperate for Yifan's approval, Yifan's praise, and now he has it in abundance. "Good boy." Junmyeon shivers and hiccups, pressing his cheek against Yifan's chest. "My good boy. You're my good boy, yes?" Yifan smiles at the furious nodding. So needy, so _precious_.

The tears start to dry and Yifan gently pushes Junmyeon off his chest to see how much of a mess he made. He keeps Junmyeon's gaze focused on him, keeping one hand on his jaw keep him from turning towards the bloodless carcass. The last thing Yifan wants is for Junmyeon to see what he did and upset himself again.

"You did a good job." Yifan raises an eyebrow in surprise. Junmyeon is cleaner than he expected, only the collar of his shirt soaked in red.

It had been beautiful to watch Junmyeon come back to himself after turning - two hours of intermittent screaming with his head pillowed in Yifan's lap. Junmyeon had been so confused, reaching out for Yifan as he sat up. Yifan remembers Junmyeon murmuring that he felt sick, that he wanted a hug. _"You have to eat first. I won't hold you until you eat._ "

The human chained to wall had cried. Junmyeon had cried. Yifan had coaxed him forward with sweet words and promises to give him the affection he craved, and then he'd cut a small line across the servant's neck, not deep enough to kill, but deep enough for Junmyeon to smell the blood.

That was all it took. Junmyeon's new instincts took over and he fed for the first time. Yifan stayed close, mostly to watch the light out of the servant's eyes. The servant that had almost tricked him into hurting Junmyeon, his precious Junmyeon. It was what the servant deserved.

Junmyeon seems to have a better idea of how to feed than most, using his fangs to puncture and not to tear. Yifan pets at Junmyeon's hair. "You did a better job than I expected. Very well done."

Junmyeon smiles, a shaky, fragile thing. Yifan loves him, loves his smile and the way he sleeps and how shameless he is about wanting Yifan's undivided attention. He has it. Junmyeon will always have Yifan's attention. Yifan made sure of it, sank his fangs into Junmyeon's neck and made sure his human would be by his side forever.

"Can I have a hug now? You promised."

Yifan laughs and cups Junmyeon's face with his hands. "I did promise, didn't I? You can have all the hugs you desire, my love." Junmyeon relaxes, melting back into Yifan's arms and letting out a shuddering sigh when Yifan hugs him tight.

The last of the blood swirls down the drain in the center of the room. Yifan smiles as he watches the faint traces of red disappear.


	22. Expensive - Seungcheol - Teens And Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Expensive
> 
> More from TVOD
> 
> [Prompts here](%E2%80%9Cinktober.com%E2%80%9D)

Seungcheol will never tell Joshua how much they paid for him. He's never asked, never seemed to want to know, but Seungcheol still has the receipt hidden in a locked box. All the other papers are in Joshua's nightstand, but Seungcheol makes sure to keep that particular document locked up.

 

"Why do you want to keep it from him," Jeonghan asks one day. Joshua is out with Minghao on a trip to the zoo and the house is so quiet. "He doesn't think of himself as an object anymore. You know that. He's gotten a lot better."

 

"You don't buy a person, Hannie. And we did. I guess I just want him to be able to live his life without knowing exactly how much people thought he was worth."

 

Jeonghan sighs and reaches over the kitchen table to hold Seungcheol's hand. "He is well aware of the fact that people assigned a dollar amount to his life. But he also knows that we're here for him, that we _don't_ think of him as a number. He trusts us to be honest with him."

 

And that's true. They don't hide anything from him. When Jeonghan agreed to meet Joshua's parents after that diastrous dinner, he came back and told Joshua everything. The good, the bad, the despicable. It wasn't like with Mingyu, whose mother turned out to never have agreed to give him away, who meets her son for lunch every week to heal the rift between them. But Jeonghan didn't hide a single thing and he and Seungcheol watched Joshua's heart break all over again.

 

He cried for _days_ , but he let his alphas comfort him as much as they were able. He thanked them for telling him the truth.

 

"I'll tell him if he ever asks, but that's it." Seungcheol rubs at the simple string bracelet Joshua gave him last week. He can't believe someone could ever assign a dollar amount to another person without feeling like trash. Sometimes, he thinks about it and hates himself. Sometimes, he thinks that he didn't - could never pay enough for Joshua.


	23. Muddy - Junmyeon - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Muddy
> 
> I love this au UGH i need to start outlining it.
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

Junmyeon startles at the knock on his door. He's still not used to the strange unfamiliarity the main pack members have with each other. Chanyeol and Jongin and Kyungsoo never bothered knocking on the cabin doors, barging in and making themselves at home. There was never any need to knock before, never anything to hide. Even now, his pack doesn't knock when they want to visit his room.

Having a room is strange too. They had - _have_ cabins back in their territory, little huts with one room. The main pack has cabins too, but those are for the other fringe packs that haven't quite assimilated. The majority of the main pack lives in houses. Everyone has their own room. It's all so much more private than Junmyeon is used to.

He doesn't like the privacy. It makes him feel like there is something he needs to hide.

The main house, the one Yifan has made explicitly clear Junmyeon is to stay in with the pups, is bigger than any building he's ever seen. It's got more rooms than he had ever imagined possible. It's quiet too. A house so large, a house where the first floor is meant for gathering and pack business, shouldn't be so quiet. But it is.

The pups make it less quiet. They're too young to understand what quiet is or why anyone would want it; Junmyeon loves them so much it feels like his body isn't enough to contain it all.

The knock comes again and Junmyeon carefully eases the door open. It could be anyone outside his door, and he's not keen to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Mama," Sehun giggles. Junmyeon smiles and opens the door all the way. He is always happy to see Sehun. Zitao is right beside him, grinning and holding his arms out to be held. Junmyeon leans down to pick him up and stops. Mud, thick, brown, and sticky, is splattered across both pups. Zitao has some smeared across his forehead; there's mud caked in Sehun's hair. Their clothes are likely ruined, soaking wet and covered in mud so thick Junmyeon can't see what color the fabric is supposed to be.

"Oh my puppies, what did you get into?" He looks up to see Minseok watching him in apprehension, a nervous tilt to his mouth. Minseok is always nervous around him. Junmyeon understands, he's not friendly, never saying more than he has to in the presence of anyone outside of his pack.

Minseok abides by that, never speaking to him when they're working together unless absolutely necessary, greeting the pups with smiles and making sure none of the other omegas in the main pack attempt to soothe the pups on Junmyeon's behalf.

Junmyeon likes Minseok. He doesn't like much of the main pack, but he thinks Minseok might be the best one of the bunch.

Zitao laughs and goes to wrap himself around Junmyeon's legs. "We played in the mud!"

"I can see that," Junmyeon murmurs. "Did you have fun in the mud?" The pups nod, some mud dripping out of Sehun's hair and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Junmyeon. I turned away for a minute and by then they were already covered in the mud so I just let them keep playing."

Junmyeon offers Minseok a rare smile and takes joy in the shock that blooms on his face. "Don't apologize. Pups get dirty, it's a fact of life. And it's not as though I can't get them clean again. I'm happy they had fun. Sehun, Zitao, tell Minnie thank you for watching you today. And for letting you play in the mud."

Sehun turns around and hugs Minseok's leg, laughing when he sees that some of the mud on his front rubbed off. "Thank you! Me like mud!"

Zitao grabs Junmyeon's hand instead. "Thank you for watching us, Minnie."

"No problem. I'm happy to help." Minseok gently peels Sehun off his leg and gives him a little push towards Junmyeon. "Do you want me to tell Jongin to bring dinner back for you? It might take a little while to get them clean."

Junmyeon nods, "That would be lovely. Thank you. Sehun, no hugs until you're clean. It's okay if you get messy, but Mama doesn't want mud on his clothes. You too, Tao. Cuddles after your bath." He urges the pups back towards the bathroom and shushes any complaints. "You can play in the mud as long as you get a bath afterwards, pups. That's the rule. Thank you for watching them today, Minseok. Good night."

Minseok waves awkwardly from the hallway, still so confused at Junmyeon's change of personality. Junmyeon laughs internally. Minseok is as close to being pack as any of the main pack can be; Junmyeon wonders how he'll react when Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Jongin start treating him like pack too.

Junmyeon closes the door and turns to his pups, who are still covered in mud and smiling so sweetly up at him. "The sooner you're clean, the sooner you get to snuggle." The pups scramble to the bathtub, helping each other get out of their muddy clothes. Junmyeon laughs and laughs and laughs.


	24. Chop - Jongin/Kyungsoo - Teens and Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Chop
> 
> this is based somewhat off of my mental illness experience. it's normal if it's not something that resonates with you, as no two people experience mental illness the same way, but do not come saying that anything is incorrect because it doesn't fit with your experience. once again, everyone is different.
> 
> Prompts available [here!](inktober.com)

Jongin wakes up in the middle of the night. Kyungsoo's side of the bed is empty and there's light seeping in from under the bedroom door. He turns over and looks at the clock. A big red three glares back at him in the darkness, telling him that it's happening again.

Jongin rolls himself out of bed and tries not to feel the doom building up in his gut. This happens. He's known that from the moment he and Kyungsoo got serious. Kyungsoo sat him down and explained, said that he could handle it on his own and that Jongin didn't need to help if he didn't feel comfortable.

Jongin still doesn't feel comfortable - three years later. He never stops trying to help though.

The kitchen lights are on, soft, rhythmic sounds of a knife on a cutting board floating down the hallway. Jongin sighs and smiles softly, ruefully. It's a bad one this time.

Kyungsoo is standing at the counter, chopping vegetable after vegetable. Jongin thinks he's only been up for half an hour because he's still working on the carrots. The celery is still untouched, as are the onions. But Kyungsoo works steadily, practiced hands coming down in precise motions to chop up all the food.

Jongin waits for him to the put the knife down and grab another carrot. "Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo startles and looks up at him, tears still dribbling down his cheeks. "You're not supposed to be using knives when you're like this, you know that. Your hands get shaky."

Kyungsoo hunches in on himself but puts the carrot down and moves away from the knife. "I know," he whispers, "I know." Sometimes, he'll shuffle around the counter and wobble his way into Jongin's arms. Those times aren't so bad. But not this time. This time, Kyungsoo wraps his arms around himself and crouches down.

Jongin joins him on the floor. The linoleum is cold and the edge of the cabinet door digs into this back, but Kyungsoo doesn't flinch away when Jongin goes to hug him. So he deals with it.

"What happened today?" _Why didn't you tell me something went wrong?_

 "I fucked up at work. All day. And the day before that. I keep - keep doing things wrong, Jongin. Why do I keep doing things wrong?"

Jongin knows better now, knows not to coddle or pamper. Knows it's not Kyungsoo's fault the minor mistakes at work turn into monsters if they're not squashed down immediately. He knows what to say now, "Thank you for telling me what went wrong. Do you want to tell me more?" Kyungsoo nods. "Okay, come here and tell me. I wanna listen." He tugs Kyungsoo into his lap because Kyungsoo said that's what he wants when these things happen.

And Jongin listens. He listens to the minor mistakes Kyungsoo made at work. He grabs the list of strategies Dr. Kim gave them and sits with Kyungsoo as he talks through each one, accepts that minor mistakes are just that - _minor_.

Sometimes, Kyungsoo goes quiet as he works through his thoughts, realizes what things triggered the downward spiral that time and writes them down to talk to Dr. Kim about. Sometimes, Kyungsoo goes quiet and tugs on Jongin's sleeve. He lets Jongin know that he wants to be told he's not a fuck up, not an awful person. And Jongin tells him, will tell him over and over and over until he starts to believe it, at least for that night.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to call in because of m-"

"Nope," Jongin says, "you don't apologize for not being okay. It's number three on the list."

Kyungsoo smiles and wraps his arms around Jongin's neck. "Thank you for listening to me, I really appreciate it." Jongin smiles. He'll always listen to Kyungsoo.

"You're welcome. I'm always here for you. I love _you_ , it's your thought processes that can meet me in the octagon." Kyungsoo barks out a laugh and tucks his face into Jongin's neck. "Can I ask about the vegetables though?"

"I wanted to do something I was good at." Jongin makes a noise of understanding and holds Kyungsoo tight. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be this time. They've been getting better and better, _Kyungsoo_ has been getting better and better.

They sit in the kitchen until the sun comes up. Jongin doesn't end up calling in to work that day, and neither does Kyungsoo. Because life isn't as kind as it should be, doesn't make time for people to take care of themselves, but Jongin gets a text at noon from Kyungsoo saying he's had a good day. That he loves Jongin so much.

And Jongin thinks that maybe it's okay if life doesn't want to be kind. They can be kind to each other.


	25. Prickly - Jongdae/Minseok - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Prickly
> 
> so this one isn't that good....but i tried.

Hybrids are one of the strangest things ever to be created by man. Not fully human, with the rights and liberties that come with it, but not fully animal either. They get the worst of both worlds, told they aren't people because of their ears, tails, fur, wings, claws, feather, scales, or strange instincts, but also not given acceptance as pets to be loved and cared for _because_ of the fact that they are _people_.

With that and the fact that many hybrids were created to be the objects of sexual fantasies in mind, it doesn't take a genius to understand life is pretty fucking shitty as a hybrid.

There are the happy endings. Chanyeol, an overgrown Labrador with all the energy stereotypical to his breed but none of the grace or basic coordination, and Kyungsoo, the human who has a backyard big enough for Chanyeol to run off his energy and a nursing degree to patch him up when his feet find something to trip on.

But Minseok is _not_ a happy story. He is _not_ a happy hybrid.

Because while the creator of hybrids is someone Minseok would like to hit very hard with a very large rock, the motherfucker who thought a _porcupine_ hybrid would be a good idea can meet him in the fucking octagon.

He doesn't have actual quills, but his hair is so pointy and coarse that he might as well. He's small, prickly, and annoyingly nocturnal. There's nothing sexy about trying to kiss or hug someone and stabbing them with his hair. There's no reason for anyone to want a hybrid that they can't touch. That will be waking up as they go to sleep. No one has any reason to want _him._

And yet, Jongdae does.

Minseok rolls over in bed and startles at the quiet hiss. He opens his eyes and sees Jongdae's neck, which means his hair is closer to Jongdae's face. "Shit!" He jerks backwards, already slurring half-asleep apologies. "I'm so sorry, Jongdae. I'm so so sorry!"

"'s okay. 's fine, don't get upset. Go back to sleep." Jongdae's arms flops out across Minseok's waist to pull him back in. "We were snugglin', come back." Minseok refuses, because he knows Jongdae will Minseok's hair poke and poke and poke at him until he bleeds. And then he still won't let go. He swears he doesn't have a pain kink, just a need to snuggle Minseok for at least an hour everyday, but Minseok can't understand why someone would want to snuggle _him._

He lets Jongdae kiss him though, face angled carefully to keep his hair far, far away. Jongdae always frowns when he sees Minseok doing that. Minseok doesn't understand why.

The day passes as usual. Jongdae works from home and Minseok spends most of the day doing whatever he wants around the house. Jongdae will shuffle out of his office occasionally, whining about needing Minseok's time and attention or else he'll _die_.

He's laying across Minseok's lap now, smiling up at him and sighing at the way Minseok's fingers scratch at his scalp. "You're so pretty, Minnie. And smart, and funny, and perfect. Ugh, you're just the best person in the whole wide world." One of Jongdae's hands come up to run through Minseok's hair and he slaps it away. "Why," Jongdae asks as he cracks an eye open, "why don't you ever let me pet you?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Jongdae sighs. "It's just a little poke. Not like you're stabbing me. I wouldn't care even if you did stab me. I just wanna touch you."

Minseok smiles and it feels shaky, a hollow ghost of what a smile should be. He doesn't understand why Jongdae wants to pet him so bad. He doesn't think he ever will. But he knows Jongdae does - Minseok wants it too. Jongdae always looks so happy when Minseok's petting his hair. He wants to know what that would be like.

"There's a shampoo for porcupine hybrids," Jongdae says. Minseok nods. He knows about it. It conditions the quill-like hair into softness, like a normal human's hair is. And it _works_. But it's so expensive. Too expensive to think about getting when he doesn't have a job. "We could get some if it would make you happy."

"Really?"

Jongdae nods. "I think your hair is perfect the way it is, but it's _your_ hair and _you_ hate it. And I know you'd let me cuddle you _way_ more if you didn't think you were stabbing me, right?" Minseok rolls his eyes and makes a move to shove Jongdae off his lap and onto the floor. The chaos makes it easy to hide the tears in his eyes. "I just want you to be happy, Minseok. If having soft hair makes you happy, then it has my full, undying support."

Minseok smiles. Maybe he is one of the ones who get a happy ending.


	26. Stretch - Kris/Chanyeol - Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Stretch
> 
> Blame Chanyeol's MV teaser for this. I am not liable for any of my actions in the next 24 hours because of his teaser.

" _Ah_ ," Chanyeol furrows his brow and reaches out to grab Kris' shoulder. "More - want more." Kris laughs, warm breath puffing out against Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol whines. Kris laughs with his entire body and the dick in Chanyeol's ass twitches with every exhale. It feels so good, but it's not enough. "Please please p-please, Kris."

Kris shushes him and slowly pulls back. Chanyeol isn't sure why everything is so sensitive, maybe the blindfold, maybe he just really, really needs Kris right now. But the slow, careful drag of Kris' cock makes it hard to breathe.

He's so full. The stretch has long since faded into a comfortable ache that Chanyeol needs so goddamn bad that it's hard for him to come without it. He thinks Kris likes him that way, begging to get fucked because orgasms aren't the same without something in his ass anymore.

He remembers being terrified that it wouldn't fit before, that there was no possible way for his ass to take it. It hurt the first time, just for a few moments as he tried to adjust to having something so large inside him. Now, Chanyeol can sit in Kris' lap like he was made for it. Maybe he was. It feels so good that it makes sense he was made to take it.

Kris likes to tell him he was made for it too.

"What do you _need,_ baby? Ask me. Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you." Kris voice rumbles above him and Chanyeol struggles to makes his voice do something other than whine helplessly. "You gotta ask. Good boys ask nicely and you're a good boy, aren't you?"

Chanyeol nods. "U-uh-huh. I'm a g-ood boy."

"Then tell me what you need. Use your words."

"I need you, Kris. Please fu-fuck me?"

Chanyeol can feel Kris smile against his skin and then - Chanyeol moans as Kris thrusts in hard and fast. And Chanyeol is so, so full. The sparks of pleasure go straight to his cock and Chanyeol wraps both arms around Kris' shoulders, begging him to do it again.

A hand runs down Chanyeol's side before disappearing between his legs. He whines at the loss. It cuts off in a gasp as one long finger rubs at the sensitive skin of his hole. Chanyeol tucks his face in Kris' shoulder and tries to ignore the way his face heats up. The skin is too sensitive there and Kris knows that, knows what it does to him to be touched where he's all stretched out. It makes him clench up around Kris' dick and Chanyeol thinks that maybe that's why he does it.

"Oh, baby, it's okay," Kris coos and rubs a little harder, and little faster. "Does it feel good?"

Chanyeol hiccups out something that sounds like _yes please more_. Kris laughs. "So needy, baby. But it's okay, I'll take care of you."

The finger at his hole disappears and then two hands are grabbing his hips to hold him in place. He tries to brace himself for what he knows is coming, but the blindfold makes it impossible to see Kris' face, see the little twitches of muscle that tell him he needs to hold on. So he just holds tighter to Kris and tries not to sound too pathetic when he moans.

"Tell me to stop if it's too much, Chanyeol. You can take the blindfold off whenever you need to."

"Don't want to. Want you to fuck me." His voice is muffled by Kris' shoulder, words slurred, but Kris hums in understanding. A kiss is pressed to Chanyeol's cheek and he sighs. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now let's see if you can come without touching yourself."


	27. Thunder - Chanyeol/Jongae - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Thunder
> 
> so in my head, Chen fell from the sky one day and somehow ended up in Jongdae's body. they fought for control for a long time until chanyeol dragged Jongdae, who he knows isn't his Jongdae, to Yixing and asks for help. Yixing is actually Lay, another god who loved Chen a long, long time ago but was essentially dumped over text, is READY to rip Chen to pieces, but Chen lets Jongdae have control to make Chanyeol change is his mind. jongdae and chen come to the agreement that chen gets control during storms and when they're in lethal situations but he's not allowed to hurt chanyeol or kill anyone. the whole time, Xiumin is chasing Chen down to get revenge on Chen for exposing his relationship with a human to the rest of the gods. The human, Luhan, is in hiding and safe, but Xiumin is MAD. so that's why chen is starting to hide a little more.
> 
> in the end, jongdae and chen become buddies and chen starts to care for chanyeol as a friend and falls back in love w yixing. they find a spell that duplicates jongdae. the spell has never worked before bc no one has ever had another soul to keep the duplicate alive, but during the spell, Chen gets yeeted out of jongdae's body and into the duplicate, thus creating a whole other person for chen to occupy and keeping him and jongdae alive. Yixing forgives Chen and somehow the shit w xiumin gets worked out and they all live happy every after.

Chanyeol watches the rain come down through the window. The drops patter against the glass and the sound makes the whole world feel calm. It makes it look calm, at least. Chanyeol knows if he looked down he would see neon lights and the tiny, dark dots of people milling around the streets. He knows some of them are running for cover, hissing as their clothes get soaked through. Others are stepping out into the downpour, letting the rain wash away their worries for just a few moments.

Chanyeol smiles and scoots closer to the window. He presses his hand to the pane and shivers at the cold. The record player Jongdae dug out of a dumpster is whirring, crooning out a song from one of Chanyeol's records. It's a quiet song, not sad but not quiet happy either. It just moves through the melodies without a care for what anyone thinks of it. It reminds him of Jongdae.

He leans his body up against the window and sighs. His breath fogs up the glass; he laughs because Jongdae is going to pissed if he finds smudges on the window again. It just makes the glass fog up more.

The apartment door opens with a creak. There's no loud greeting, no soft singing or overly flirtatious remark. Chanyeol didn't expect one, not this time.

Thunder booms overhead and lightning strikes down at the world from the sky. No, Chanyeol doesn't expect Jongdae to be Jongdae now. "Chen," he calls when he feels static in the air, "Jongdae will be upset if you hurt me. Remember?"

The thing in Jongdae's body growls but the static disappears.

He still doesn't understand how a God of Storms ended up in Jongdae's body, but he does know that Jongdae is the only being Chen cares about. It's to save his own ass, to stop Jongdae from going down to the strange shop on Ninth street and letting Yixing pull the God out of his body. It would kill Jongdae, but it would kill Chen too. And Chen doesn't want to die. So he follows Jongdae's rules when a storm comes and he gets to come out and play; he leaves Chanyeol alone and doesn't kill anyone.

Chanyeol sighs. He misses being able to watch storms with Jongdae. Chen has started staying hidden during storms, something about another God coming to look for him and make him pay for whatever crimes he's committed. Jongdae stays awake then and he and Chanyeol watch the rain together curled up on the couch and trading kisses that taste like the hot chocolate only Jongdae can make right.

"The storm is going to end soon," Chen says. His voice is so different from Jongdae's, so much deeper. "You'll have Jongdae back soon."

A body settles next to Chanyeol. He looks up to see Jongdae's body staring at him with Chen's eyes. Lightning flashes across his irises. Chanyeol thinks that's the only part about Chen he likes. When Chanyeol tilts his head in confusion - Chen never wants to be close to him - Chen shrugs.

"Jongdae is more awake this time and he wants to be near you."

Chanyeol smiles. "Jongdae?" One of Chen's eyes flash back to brown, just Jongdae letting him know that he's still in there. "I like to be near you too." They wait out the rest of the storm like that, Jongdae gaining control of his left arm and lacing his and Chanyeol's fingers together as the rain falls from the sky.


	28. Gift - Chanyeol/Kyungsoo - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Gift
> 
> listen i watched that one folger's commercial (you know the one) and this was all i could think of. no incest here though kldljfa;lksdfj

"I'm sorry. The airport lost your gift." Chanyeol shuffles in the doorway uncomfortably. "I _ruined_ Christmas."

Kyungsoo startles so hard he falls off the couch. The Christmas tree lights twinkle and the fireplace makes the living room look so homey. Chanyeol was so happy to come home, so excited. And then the airport lost Kyungsoo's gift and now he's fucked everything up. Kyungsoo is already crying and Chanyeol feels _awful._

"Oh my god," Kyungsoo pushes himself up off the floor and rushes to him. Chanyeol is already preparing a full apology, groveling and promising to make it up to him later and everything. "You didn't tell me you were coming home!"

Chanyeol nearly falls backwards from the force of Kyungsoo tackling him into a hug. He hugs him back on instinct and wonders if he's going to get the life squeezed out of him. Is that how Kyungsoo is going to take his revenge?

"I'm really sorry, babe, really!"

Kyungsoo just laughs and shakes his head. When he looks up, the twinkling lights make the stars in his eyes that much more enchanting. Chanyeol is so, so, _so_ in love. And he is so, so, so _fucked_ because he lost the Christmas present.

"You are the best present I could ever receive."


	29. Double - Kris/Chanyeol - Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Double
> 
> Don't worry, I have a permit (it says I do whatever the fuck I want)

"Do you think we should have like, I dunno, fisted him or something first?" There's a smack and yelp. "Why'd you hit me?"

Kris sighs from somewhere above him, a sound Chanyeol knows almost painfully well. "Fisting is an event in and of itself, not a fucking stretching mechanism. We used a metric fuckton of lube and went slow, that's all we really can do. You doing okay, Yeollie?" Chanyeol attempts to respond and it comes out a pitiful whine instead. Because he isn't sure he's capable of human speech or coherent though right now. "Do you want us to pull out?"

" _No_ ," that is something Chanyeol is absolutely certain of. The stretch isn't comfortable and he's pretty sure human assholes weren't made to accommodate two pretty decently-sized dicks at the same time, but there is no goddamn way he's letting them stop now. "Just gimme a minute."

Yifan hums. Chanyeol blushes as two sets of lips attach themselves to his neck, leaving bruises behind. Yifan and Kris had told him they were a little possessive; Chanyeol thinks everyone in the whole university is going to know he fucked the Wu twins. And will likely fuck them again.

"Hey," Yifan says after a minute, "you're gonna be our boyfriend after this, right?" Chanyeol startles and accidentally clenches up, making all three of them moan at once. 

Kris laughs, "I thought you were going to ask him  _after_ sex." Chanyeol feels Yifan shrug against his back.

"Why wait? We could ask him after sex or we could ask him now and then see how many times we can make our boyfriend come on our dicks. I think the second option sounds way better." Chanyeol agrees wholeheartedly. "So, what do you say?" Chanyeol is still not capable of speech, so he nods as enthusiastically as he can when he's got two dicks in his ass. "Perfect!" Yifan and Kris shift around and in him and Chanyeol forgets how to breathe for a second. "You ready for us to move, baby?" There's a lilt in the way he says  _baby_  that makes Chanyeol's chest ache.

But he nods again anyway and pulls Kris down for a kiss. Yifan starts to pull out and Chanyeol whines, wondering exactly what he's gotten himself into. Or what exactly has gotten into him.


	30. Jolt - Junmyeon/Yifan - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Jolt
> 
> One more day!!!!!!!
> 
> Also, i have a very vivid picture of Junmyeon domming Yifan into next week and fucking him until he can't see straight :D

Junmyeon sees the other motorcycle on the side of the road and slows down on instinct. He always helps out another biker, status as a rival gang member not withstanding, and this bike doesn't have the same garish yellow the Scorpions like to use.It's a simple black motorcycle, likely a civilian stranded alone in the desert.

As he gets closer, he sees a figure crouched down next to the motorcycle. Their jacket is plain black. And that's rare. Most people have some sort of color on their jackets for nothing else but personal preference. It makes him wonder if the person is _trying_ to look like a civilian, trying to lure him in. It wouldn't be the first time and it won't be the last, rivals trying to take advantage of Junmyeon's naturally sweet personality.

"You good?" Junmyeon slows to stop not far away from the person anyway. Better safe than sorry is a valid way to live, but he's not about to leave someone to the vultures out of paranoia.

The person startles and stands to their full height. It's a man, likely taller than Junmyeon, and scared shitless. He's either a phenomenal actor or actually a civilian with a broken down motorcycle.

"My battery died," he says. "I stopped for a second to call my mom and then i went to turn it back on after I hung up and it won't go." The man turns the key for emphasis and Junmyeon winces at the sound the bike makes as it tries and tries to turn on with a dead battery. "I called a tow-truck but they said they don't pick up bikers."

Junmyeon turns his head away as he pulls off his helmet, grateful for the second to hide his red face. It's his men that are responsible for that. Jongdae played too many jokes on tow-truck drivers and now they absolutely _refuse_ to pick up motorcyclists. "Yeah, that's just how it is around here. I noticed your accent, you not from here?"

The man shakes is head, "No, I'm from China. I'm supposed to be meeting a few friends from back home but neither of them are answering their phones and now I'm stranded out here. I'm just - _ugh!_ "

Junmyeon breathes out a sigh of relief. The only Chinese men around here are his men, who have been talking about their friend coming to visit for _months_. Which means this is Wu Yifan and he is more than deserving of Junmyeon's help. Junmyeon dismounts and pulls jumper cables out of the bags he has tied onto the his bike.

Jongdae calls them his 'saddlebags.' Jongdae can eat Jumyeon's shorts, because these 'saddlebags' are coming to the rescue of a very handsome stranger.

"Need a jump?"

Yifan quite literally jumps for joy. Junmyeon's weak little heart gives a great big _whomp_. Luhan had mentioned that their friend was _totally your type, Jun, twice your size and the owner of a flower shop. Giant teddy bear._ Luhan, as per usual, is absolutely right.

"You're an angel," Yifan squeaks and hurries to drag his bike over to Junmyeon's. He waves Junmyeon off when he says he can just drag his bike over to Yifan's instead, saying that he isn't going to make his rescuer do any more work.

Jumpstarting Yifan's motorcycles takes a moment and then it's done, the motor roaring to life. Yifan smiles so wide and Junmyeon realizes that he is somehow more gay than he ever thought possible. Which is strange, considering he's a seven on the Kinsey scale. "Thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever repay you." Giant goddamn teddy bear is right.

"Let me take you out to dinner sometime?" Junmyeon has never called himself subtle.

Yifan laughs and his cheeks turn pink. "Little forward, don't you think? I don't even know your name. And you don't know mine."

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I'm Junmyeon, a friend of Luhan and Tao's."

There's a nod of understanding. Yifan smiles in curious way Junmyeon isn't sure how to interpret. "So _you're_ Junmyeon, huh? I've heard a lot about you."

Junmyeon really, really hopes that's a good thing. By the way Yifan gives him his number and tells him to call about a time, date, and place for dinner, he thinks it is.


	31. Slice - Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: Slice
> 
> okay so im really cheesy and decided to do a slice of every inktober drabble ive written...sue me. also, tell me what ur favorite inktober drabble has been! thank u so much for sticking through this with me!!!

  1. Seungcheol told him something else too, and the blood that beings to dribble from the emperor's mouth makes him inclined to agree.
  2. "I thought I'd find you here, Soo. Still singing to the sea, huh?"
  3. "You're a bottom that likes to pretend you're a top."
  4. Sleepy Kyungsoo is much sweeter than Awake Kyungsoo, because Sleepy Kyungsoo just whines and nuzzles his face against Baekhyun's shoulder when Awake Kyungsoo would've pinched him right back.
  5. And then Junmyeon takes the potion vial and shoots it like he's in college pre-gaming a pre-game. 
  6. he'd had a pregnancy test in hand with a pink plus sign staring back at him and his brain had careened into a dumpster fire of not being ready for a baby.
  7. Yifan should know better than to try to steal his roommate without his permission.
  8. There's a pause and then, "you're a superstar."
  9. Yifan wishes he could see what goes on in Kyungsoo's dreams, understand the fantastical things he rambles on about when he wakes up. 
  10. He settles them into the slightly warmer water and sings softly until Zitao relaxes and the tears dry up.
  11. And then he realizes his throat feels hoarse and he wonders if the flashes of lightening and fire raining from the sky, of blood and masses cheering for another year of peace, found a way out of his mouth.
  12. Namjoon presses his lips to Yoongi's ear and sings in the song he's been practicing since he met Yoongi months and months ago.
  13. When the hunters asked what had happened to him, he simply said that he was Yifan and Junmyeon's greatest treasure, and they treated him like one.
  14. Junmyeon yawns up at him and reaches up with one chubby baby hand.
  15. Kris wonders if he's weak or if Chanyeol's just good at capitalizing on the vulnerabilities he already sees.
  16. He always smiles at Jongdae, always makes sure he knows that Chanyeol loves him, would never leave or betray or  _annoy_
  17. He refuses to call it a cat nap because he hates Luhan comparing him to a cat all the time.
  18. He hopes it travels all the way back to Junmyeon's shore, just someone else reaching out for a friend too.
  19. He's pulling the flame down as fast as he can, but the little hand is already in the middle of the flame.
  20. It never really mattered in the first place, it was just the inevitable explosion in a long line of quiet, unspoken arguments.
  21. Junmyeon sobs, curling in on himself even as his tongue darts out to lap up some of the blood spilled down his chin and across his cheeks.
  22. But Jeonghan didn't hide a single thing and he and Seungcheol watched Joshua's heart break all over again.
  23. He doesn't like much of the main pack, but he thinks Minseok might be the best one of the bunch.
  24. And Jongin thinks that maybe it's okay if life doesn't want to be kind. They can be kind to each other.
  25. Because while the creator of hybrids is someone Minseok would like to hit very hard with a very large rock, the motherfucker who thought a  _porcupine_ hybrid would be a good idea can meet him in the fucking octagon.
  26. He thinks Kris likes him that way, begging to get fucked because orgasms aren't the same without something in his ass anymore.
  27. One of Chen's eyes flash back to brown, just Jongdae letting him know that he's still in there.
  28. When he looks up, the twinkling lights make the stars in his eyes that much more enchanting.
  29. “Fisting is an event in and of itself, not a fucking stretching mechanism.”
  30. Junmyeon's weak little heart gives a great big  _whomp_.



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment and a kudos! (I love them very much so!) Also feel free to come talk to me! I'm killmeDO on [Tumblr,](http://killmedo.tumblr.com/) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/killmeDO?lang=en) and [Curious Cat!](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO)


End file.
